


Your Voice

by rarsa_black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Band, Cute Harry, Drummer Ron, F/F, M/M, Music, Musician Harry, Musician Hermione, Musician Ron, Singer Hermione, Songs, alternative universe, guitarist harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarsa_black/pseuds/rarsa_black
Summary: Hermione's band, The Golde Trio, are performing tonight at The Thee Broomstick. Pansy as her girlfriend goes to support her dragging with her, her best friend, Draco. Draco didn't want to go but after looking into the eyes of a green eyes boy and falling in love, This isn't so bad, he thought.





	Your Voice

If you asked Draco Malfoy how did he end up here, he wouldn't know how to answer. Here he was in his best friends room on her bed, laying on his said watching her empty her wardrobe out on the floor looking for something to wear.

"What about this?" Pansy asked holding out a baby pink lace dress with a deep v neck that reached the start of her stomach.

"Hot, but too girly for you. I didn't know you had something pink in there."

"I didn't want to scare off Hermione's parents with my black on black style."

"Huh. You're going to a concert ware something edgy."

"WE, are going to a concert, so you should get ready too."

Draco sat up staring at her. "Me? who said anything about me going? I don't want to go."

"You're going, that's final. Tonight is Hermione's band biggest gig, their performing at the three broomsticks!! can you believe it? so as her girlfriend I'm going to support her and as my best friend, you are obliged to help me support her. Besides its time you go out and have some fun."

"You can handle yourself fine on your own Parkinson. You don't need me. And just so you know loud music and screaming teenagers are not fun."

"Shut up Draco you don't know what fun is even when its right up in your face. Now, help me pick what to wear and go get ready yourself."

  
"Why are we friends?"

"Cuz no one can put up with your mess. Well except me, of course. Come on now be helpful, work your magic."

Draco groaned in annoyance but stood up nevertheless and walked to the mess Pansy had made. He quickly scanned his options and pulled out black shorts, a black shirt with Hermione's band name ( The Golden Trio) and green leather jacket.

  
"Here wear this with fishnet tights and black boots."

Pansy smiled and thanked him before kicking him out of her room telling him to get ready.

 

  
\---------------------------------------------------------

 

The Three Broomstick was packed with sweaty teenagers and uni students like Pansy and himself. He didn't like it one bit. Usually, The Three Broomstick wasn't this full and was known to be the best club in town. Many rich people and those of the middle class are regulars here and that what Draco liked about it. But tonight it was one big mess of all types of people.

  
"Come on let's go to backstage" Pansy yelled over the loud music they were playing. The Golden Trio wasn't due on stage until 10 an hour from now, and Pansy, of course, wants to spend that time with her girlfriend. Draco had met Hermione before, she was a nice girl with one hell of a brain and most importantly she knew how to handle Pansy. In fact, they had hanged out a couple of times with and without Pansy and he could call Hermione his friend. But he had never gone to any of her gigs and had only met one of her bandmates, Ron, the drummer. The guitarist, Draco forgot his name, couldn't make it that night when Hermione, Ron, Luna, Pansy, Blaise and himself went out to dinner. So Draco was yet to meet him.

They reached the entrance to the backstage where the dressing rooms were and the performers hung out area when the bodyguard stopped them. "This area is off limits. Only staff members and performers. You can't go in there."

"Sure I can, I'm The Golden Trios lead singer girlfriend! so make way and let us through."

"I'm sorry miss but I can't. Only staff members an-"

"Oh, There you are! Hermione is going crazy thinking you won't come." Luna said interrupting the bodyguard. She was the band's manager. Luna was just coming out from The Golden Trios dressing room when she saw them and came to the rescue.

"Let them through Jack they're with me."

Jack let them through "Thanks, Luna." Pansy said as Luna hugged them as a greeting. She was a hugger, it was stranger for Draco at first but he soon got used to her.

  
"No worries. Now, come on cuz Hermione is freaking out big time."

"Of course she is." Pansy chuckled lightly. Both Luna and Draco could hear the found in her voice and the love in her eyes, she was wiped. The sight made them smile.

When they reached the room they could hear yelling, to be specific Hermione yelling. She was pacing the room back and forth messing up her hair as she ran her hands thought repeatedly.

  
"Oh my god, what if I forget the lyrics? what if I freeze in my spot? we had never performed in front of a crowd this big!. I'm going to embarrass my self I just know it. I'm go ing to be si-"

  
"Calm down babe you'll be fine," Pansy said from the door. Hermione's head turned her way and as soon as she saw her she ran into Pansy'sopen arms.

"Oh your here!" she cried

"Of course I am, wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thank god she almost bit my head out!"

"Shut up Ronald." Hermione bit back.

"See shes scary!"

"No, Your just a coward." Draco teased.

"Malfoy? finally decided to bless us with your presence I see." Ron said surprised.

Pansy laughed, she and Hermione seem to have finished their small cuddle session. "I had to drag him here."

"I sware we're not that bad." Ron laughed.

"Never thought you were," Draco reassured.

"Where is Harry? He came, didn't he?" Luna asked looking around the room. It was then That Draco realised a member was missing.

"Yeah, he's here hiding somewhere. Harry just couldn't be near Hermione when shes like this, she makes him nervous."

"Poor Harry. Love, you cant scare him like this."

Hermione blushed and hid her face in Pansy's neck. "'M sorry".

They hanged out a little Luna and Pansy helping Hermione with her makeup and Draco with her outfit while Ron chatted with them and made them laugh.

  
Ten minutes, till they had to be on stage and Harry, hadn't shown up yet. Hermione and Ron were ready, they both rehearsed and were 100% sure they would not mess anything up. So, now, having nothing distracting them they realised Harry hadn't shown up yet. They were up soon, Harry better be here or Hermione will kill him for sure.

  
"I think I should go look for him," Ron said standing up. He seemed nervous and slightly worried.

"Yeah, I'll come with." Luna offered and made her way to Ron.

"I would offer a hand but I dought I could tell how he looked like." Draco smiled apologetically.

  
Ron waved him off telling him not to worry about it and left with Luna while Hermione looked at him strangely.

"That's right you haven't met Harry yet. whenever we got together one of you couldn't make it. That's odd."

"That's life." Draco snorted.

"I think you'll like him Draco. Harry is........well....... _specia_ l."  
Hermione said fondly. He could tell how much Harry meant to her.

"special?"

"Yes, special. You'll see when you meet him. He's so nice and humble and so helpful...oh and so damn cute." Hermione said and Pansy nodded agreeing. "He's a precious little thing so kind and caring." Pansy continued. Then she and Hermione shared a look. Draco had seen this look so many times and it made him wary, this couldn't be good. "And..........he's gay," they said in unison.

  
Draco blinked once, twice then a third time "Beg your pardon?"

"He's gay," Hermione said.

Draco stared.

"You're gay," Pansy said.

"And?" Draco asked.

"Are you fucking dense Malfoy? Make a move on him!. Your single. He is single. Go mingle together." Pansy yelled at him.

"So, he can stay single. You two stay out of my love life. I'll go out with whoever I want to go out with!."

He was sick of it. Pansy and Hermione always ganged up on him trying to get him on blind dates. It used to be only Pansy that was on his back telling him over and over to find a lover, a partner. He could handle her then. But Now, with the two of them nagging he couldn't take it.

  
"But he-"

"No buts."

Hermione looked like she was about to protest but Luna yet once more rescued him. Luna walked in, whether she picked up on the tension or not she said nothing about it.

"Come on Hermione, you guys are on. Ron and Harry are on stage." Luna ushered her.

"Don't worry babe you're going to kill it!" Pansy said giving her girlfriend a hug.

"Yeah, don't worry, you'll be fine." Draco encouraged her.

"Thank you, guys. Enjoy the show."

With that, they parted. Hermione and Luna to the stage and Draco and Pansy to the crowd. Luna had a place reserved for them in front of the stage. She somehow convinced a staff to stand in front of the stage waiting for a blond and a ravine to approach him with the code "Quibbler" and give them his place in front of the stage then go on his merry way back to work. How did she manage it? Draco didn't know and frankly don't really care.

  
It was only when they took their place, between the screaming crowd and in front of the stag did Draco allow himself to look at the people standing on it. Hermione stood in the middle looking beautiful in a black long sleeve puffy drees. The top hugged her upper body perfectly and the deep v neck showed the right amount of sun-kissed skin. Her dress ended in mid-thigh making her legs seem longer. Her hair fell in perfect waves past her shoulders complementing her body. Draco had seen her before she went on stage but with the lighting around her, she looked even more beautiful. Behind her on the right was Ron sitting on his chair flipping his drumsticks in his hands. Draco knows him to be one friendly dork but for a moment sitting there, he looked cool, even to Draco. On Hermione's left, a figure stood with his back to the crowd. _That must be Harry_ Draco thought to himself. He had on the tightest black skinny jeans Draco had ever seen they fit him like a second skin. Draco saw that Harry was wearing a white shirt and had messy raven hair that ended with what Draco could tell as his jaw. He felt a sudden interest in the boy. Draco wanted badly to see what Harry looked like.

  
"How are you beautiful people doing tonight?" Hermione asked into the microphone.

The crowd's response was a wave of loud screams.

  
Hermione chuckled "Well I'll take that as pretty good.". There was another yell. "Well since today is a really big step in our career we wanted to start with a brand new song just for you.". A series of loud wild cheers. "Okay, here it goes. This is called " _ **Hunting**_ ". Hope you guys like it."

  
As the music started the crowd fell silent. Harry turned already playing the guitar, Draco couldn't breathe. He was truly stunning. There was a slight tan to his skin, his hair fell on his face in an angelic way and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of green Draco had ever seen. Harry had a bit of eyeliner on his lower lid and collection of silver earrings and rings on both his right ear and fingers. Draco would use words like beautiful, pretty and cute to describe Harry rather than use words like handsome. It was the feminine face structure or maybe his skinny petite body or his average height (Draco thinks that he's probably a hear taller) or the way he heled himself, maybe all of them came together to create this aura of beauty around him.

 

He apparently stared too long because suddenly Pansy's elbow collided with his ribs and he hissed in pain while she just smirked at him telling him with her eyes "I told you so.". Draco would've very much like telling her that she said nothing about the boy's beauty or being attracted to someone doesn't mean he would date them.

  
_"Keep on haunting_   
_Keep on haunting me_   
_Keep on haunting_   
_Keep on haunting me"_

  
Hermione's voice came out faded as if she was speaking under water.

_"I was as pure as a river_   
_But now I think I'm possessed_   
_You put a fever inside me_   
_And I've been cold since you left_   
_I've got a boyfriend now and he's made of gold_   
_And you've got your own mistakes in a bed at home_   
_I'm hoping you could save me now but you break and fold_   
_You've got a fire inside but your heart's so cold"_

Her voice was normal now, Draco figured it was meant to be that way at the beginning. It was beautiful a bit raspy and row but he liked it. At this point, Draco didn't pay attention to the lyrics or Hermione's voice, nothing really, except Harry. His grey silver eyes couldn't leave Harry. One moment his captive by the way his long slim fingers moved gracefully on the strings hitting note after note the other is staring at his face admiring Harry's expression. Harry had his brows pulled together in concentration and occasionally his wet tongue would come out of his full red lips lick it then disappear again. Draco couldn't look away.

 

The song ended and the crowd cheered breaking Draco out of his spell. Pansy was looking at Hermione with eyes full of lust. There was something hot about watching her princess looking so beautiful on stage conquering every note. She looked hot and cute at the same time and all Pansy wanted to do is be on top of that this instant. Hermione's eyes found hers and they look. Pansy saw the blush that formed on her girlfriend's cheeks and smirked in satisfaction. It did things to her ego to know that only she could get Hermione flustered like this so quickly.

  
"Stop looking at me like this, your making me all hot and bothered," Hermione said not realising that she had a microphone and literary everyone can hear her until it was too late. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth looking embarrassed. the crowd was silent but Pansy didn't budge she kept looking at her with eyes full of want. Something happened then, Hermione didn't know how but, she had a sudden boost of confident and kneeled down on the edge of the stage and kissed Pansy hard. When the kiss was over she got up and seed into the microphone "Sorry, I couldn't help it my girlfriend is so hot." The crowd went crazy cheering so loud saying things like "you are so cute together." and "we love you."

 

The night went on after that. Hermione sang one song after the other talking to the fans in between. Even Rone threw some lines here and there making people laugh. Only Harry stayed quiet. Draco's eyes never left the boy. It was puer attractions, Harry was a magnet. All that Draco could see of him was few different expirations he didn't say a word. A quick confused glance at Pansy got him an answer "He's always like this, mysterious. Only to the fans though.". The songs ranged from rock, pop to slow love song. The parts Draco paid attention to told him whoever wrote their songs was one hell of a genius. Draco would pet all his money on Hermione.

 

  
After the last song was done and the crowd finished cheering they all expected Hermione to end the night, she didn't.   
"Okay guys I have a surprise for you but I need your help in order to give it to you. Are you up for it?". The crowd yelled a very powerful "yes" but there was a slight confusion because Harry and Ron looked very confused which made an awkward wave wash over the atmosphere around them. This is an improvise Draco thought.

  
Hermione walked over to Harry and pulled him to the front next to her. She signalled Ron over. "All of you know that Harry writes all of our songs-" The crowd cheered "and he's been working on one very special to him and it's done. But I refuse to sing it so help me encourage him to sing it here for you.". The crowd went crazy again, Ron looked shocked for a moment but quickly recovered and cheered with them, on the other hand, Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights.

 

Harry was shaking his head glaring at Hermoine. Still, the damage was done the crowd was chanting his name like a prayer " _ **Harry**_.". Everybody knows not to turn down fans or else it'll damage your career. The fans were the foundation, angry fans mean bad career. In the end, Harry had no other choice really. He took the microphone from her and looked at the crowd. If anyone was paying as close attention to Harry as Draco they would have noticed that his eyes were unfocused, as if he couldn't really make what's in front of him.

  
"Reminded me again why are we friends.?" even with the microphone, his voice was light and sweet. He looked angry with her but his tone was teasing.

  
"Oh, you love me." Hermione brushed him off.

"I can't sing really." He protested to the crowd.

 

" **sing** "

" **sing** "

" **sing** "

  
"And you don't care apparently." he laughed nervously. "Okay, okay. There is no running from this. Luna can I have my-" Luna appeared out of nowhere, as always, with Harry's classical guitar and took the electric one he had. "Thanks." he smiled at her.

  
"Here goes nothing, I guess."

 

Harry sat on the chair Ron brought him and started playing. His heart was beating fast. This song is very emotional and private he didn't want to share it with the fans but there was no going back. He'll give Hermione a piece of his mind later.

" _Somewhere in the stars I lost my heart,_  
 _drifting through the clouds I fell apart,_  
 _thunder roared,_  
 _in my heart began a storm,_  
 _lightning strikes,_  
 _And I got blinded by the light_ "

Harry took a shaky breath.

" _The clouds turned grey_  
 _down came pouring the rain_  
 _Like needles meeting my skin_  
 _Stripping me of my sins_ "

His heartbeat got faster.

" _I felt it in my bones_  
 _The start of a storm_  
 _Felt pieces of my heart crumble and fall_  
 _Felt a fire within my soul_ "

His eyes sting tears start forming in his eyes. No one heard the song before. Maybe if he had played it for Hermione she wouldn't have pushed him to sing it. He had never told anybody that the song was about his mother. It wasn't obvious but Hermione was smart she'll catch up.

" _Now that you're gone_  
 _I’m choking on the words_  
 _I didn’t get the chance to say_  
 _Wish I could make you stay_  
 _Stay_  
 _Stay_  
 _Wish I could make you stay_  
 _Stay_  
 _Stay_

_Because_

_Somewhere in the stars I lost my heart,_   
_drifting through the clouds I fell apart,_   
_thunder roared,_   
_in my heart began a storm,_   
_lightning strikes,_   
_And I got blinded by the light_

  
_The clouds turned grey_  
 _down came pouring the rain_  
 _Like needles meeting my skin_  
 _Stripping me of my sins_ "

Here it comes. Harry prepared himself for Hermione's reaction.

_"I looked for you everywhere_   
_In every shade of green_   
_but none were the same_   
_You were always there_   
_Now you disappear into thin air"_

_It was a small gasp but Harry heard it nevertheless. It broke his heart even more._

_"Wish I could make you stay_   
_Stay_   
_Stay_   
_Wish I could make you stay_   
_Stay_   
_Stay_

_Because_

_Somewhere in the stars I lost my heart,_   
_drifting through the clouds I fell apart,_   
_thunder roared,_   
_in my heart began a storm,_   
_lightning strikes,_   
_And I got blinded by the light_

  
_The clouds turned grey_  
 _down came pouring the rain_  
 _Like needles meeting my skin_  
 _Stripping me of my sins_ "

 

Harry opened his eyes, he couldn't see shit because he doesn't wear his glasses to gigs so he won't feel as nervous however it didn't mean he can't feel the tension. It was quiet for a moment then the yelling started. The crowd cheered for him, praising his voice and writing skills. He blushed and Hermione and Ron hugged him.

  
Draco? Draco just stood there wondering how could he fall in love with a person so fast and through a song.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
